


you're my chest filled with diamonds and gold

by sungies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince!Donghyuck, Thief!Mark, just normal medieval tings, stolen treasures n thunderstorms n flashing swords, they get a little frisky near the end but nothing serious happens just some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungies/pseuds/sungies
Summary: mark is a wanted thief after he steals a few treasures from a noble. to try and escape from getting captured, he seeks refuge in the bedroom of prince lee donghyuck. the two boys soon fall for each other, but mark won't be hidden from the guards' sights for very long.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	you're my chest filled with diamonds and gold

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so first off this wasn't betaed so i'm very sorry for any mistakes that i may have missed while writing D:  
also, im actually looking for a beta reader and since im a student without any free time, i havent been able to actually seek out one so, this is a bit much to ask, but if anybody who reads this and enjoys it would like to beta read for me every once in a while i would very much appreciate it! i'll have more info in the end notes.   
and finally, the title was inspired by "control" by halsey!  
please enjoy!!

The forest’s trees were dressed in snow. Their idle branches were flaunting a new coat, and their roots were hidden under a quilt of the latest snowfall. The birds had packed their things and left for the islands, as the frosted flurry was too harsh for them. 

A new wind of snowfall had just landed upon the lands. Mark cursed under his breath as the snowflakes began their descent through the atmosphere. His eyes glared and fought against the frigid wind as he darted between tree trunks. He had a firm hold on the pommel of his sword, prepared to draw it at any moment. 

A glimpse of movement next to him caught his eye. He drew his sword and twirled to see if the guards had caught up to him. 

His eyes dragged across the densely packed trees. The whistle of the breeze sounded lonely against the silence. Mark didn’t move an inch. His breathing had slowed to a dull pace. 

He spun around at the subtle crunch of snow beneath a boot. Without a second thought, he thrust his sword out towards the noise. The guard blocked his attack; a clashing noise resonated through the trees. 

Mark made the second strike, and the third, and the fourth. He never let his sword drop, not even a centimeter. The gold and jewels tied to his side clinked with every movement. 

To Mark’s astonishment, the guard could defend well. A flash of light and tiny sparks were emitted from the sword with each counter from his opponent. Mark began to enjoy the fight; he hadn’t fought a proper challenge in many months. 

But he knew what had to be done. 

He slid his sword beneath his opponent’s and formed an arc with the weak of his weapon. The guard’s sword flew from his hand and buried itself within the snow heap. The sudden burst of power threw him off his feet, and he landed against the ground with a grunt. 

Mark stood over him, the point of his sword rested beneath the guard’s chin. 

The guard didn’t beg for mercy. He didn’t plead for forgiveness. He didn’t cower away like they normally do. 

“I have summoned the royals,” the guard muttered. 

Mark buried the weak of the sword into the guard’s abdomen. He watched as the snow began to fade into a deep red, a crimson almost. As crazy as it may sound, he was almost mesmerized by the way the color flowed into every snowflake. 

He removed his sword from his opponent. He took the edge of the guard’s coat and wiped the life from his weapon. It smeared slightly; Mark grimaced. The point of the sword had dulled significantly from its original shine. He’d have to get that cleaned as soon as possible. 

He sighed. His fingers reached down to his side and tightened the knot that held the bag of riches shut. He’d only gotten away with a few pounds of treasure, but a few were better than none. 

Now that the royal guard was informed of his crime, he had to find a place to hide. He glanced around his surroundings. 

Nothing in the North. 

Nothing in the West. 

Nothing in the South. 

Then Mark looked East. 

His eyes lingered on his target in thought. He’d have access to free food, and possibly clean clothes. Perhaps a warm bath even. The royal guard would never think to check there. 

So Mark began his trek up the vast mountain ahead of him. With each step, his determination and passion grew. He would hike day and night, through snow and sleet, just to make it to the peak: to the home of Prince Lee Donghyuck. 

The moon shined down onto the castle grounds like burnished metal; it illuminated Donghyuck’s room and cast shadows upon his floors. 

A storm had erupted among the lands by the time the clock had struck midnight. Its heavy roars and deep rumbles had awoken Donghyuck from his slumber. The comforting noise of the downpour ushered Donghyuck from the warmth of his sheets. 

He sat against his windowsill, reading a novel he had stolen from the king’s library. His brow sat furrowed upon his face, and his eyes focused on the letters of each word. As he neared the end of a page, he would drag the tip of his finger against its tattered edges. He would turn the sheet slowly, careful not to tear the old paper. 

The floorboards behind Donghyuck creaked. He tensed and closed the book softly. 

It was only then that he heard the dampened wind whirling through a window. 

“I know you’re there,” he spoke. 

His heart was beating fast, and his breath began to quiver. 

The floorboards creaked again. Except for this time, the chilling noise seemed closer. 

Donghyuck clutched onto the book between his hands. He breathed deeply. In then out. 

“I’m not here to hurt you,” a hushed voice spoke through the silence. 

For a moment, Donghyuck felt his heart cease its rapid rhythms. 

“Why are you here then?” Donghyuck’s voice sounded quieter than he intended. 

A dark figure appeared from the side of Donghyuck’s vision. He was moving slowly, as not to make a sound. 

The figure stood by the side of the windowsill, his face shadowed from view. Gently, he lowered himself down to sit. 

Donghyuck watched as the intruder’s face became illuminated by the moon’s glow. He marveled at the image before him, at the face beneath the light. 

The stranger’s eyes glimmered with starlight, and his cheekbones were as sharp as a sword’s point. Raindrops fell from the tips of his hair, splashing onto his pant’s leg and the cushion beneath it. His eyes were wide; they appeared almost as nervous as Donghyuck’s beating heart. 

“I’m here for refuge,” the stranger said. 

Donghyuck’s brow furrowed, and his lips frowned, “What?”

“I need a place to stay the night. I’ve…well, I’ve done something bad, and I need a safe place to hide away for only a day or so.”

Something deep within Donghyuck compelled him to listen to the strange man. He felt a sense of connection to this intruder. 

“What’s your name?” Donghyuck asked. 

Mark hesitated a moment, unsure if the guards had spread his name yet. 

He told Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck didn’t respond. 

“Do you know who I am?” He asked. 

Mark nodded, “Prince Lee Donghyuck of the Ashthem Alps. How could one not know of such a winsome beauty, Your Royal Highness?”

The butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach awoke, and his cheeks flushed. 

The two sat silently, their eyes locked on each other. The storm had calmed, and the once widely opened window had drifted closed. The curtains were no longer dancing with the wind, and the floor panels were no longer wet with tears from the sky. Everything was still. 

“What did you do?” Donghyuck whispered. 

Mark’s gaze hardened, “I took a few things, is all.”

“What kind of things?”

Mark didn’t answer. 

Donghyuck didn’t force him to. 

“Would you like to dry off?” He asked. 

During the next few evenings, Mark could be found in Donghyuck’s bed, fast asleep beneath the quilted covers and silken sheets. One could find him in the bath, washing away dried blood that he couldn’t quite seem to scrub off, or sitting against Donghyuck’s windowsill, looking out on the courtyard and watching the royal guards discuss his whereabouts. 

He found it quite amusing to be hiding just beneath their noses. 

Over the course of his stay, Mark began to get to know Donghyuck. He asked him various questions, most of them random knowledge he didn’t necessarily have to know. But, he still was intrigued by the answers. And, Donghyuck was more than happy to give them to him. 

“Do you prefer the evening or the morning?”

The two boys were sat on Donghyuck’s windowsill, across from each other. Neither could lull themselves to sleep, so they decided to make fun of their lost dreams and explore: explore the castle, explore each other. 

Mark had been asking arbitrary questions; the answers meant no significance to him, yet he still desired to find them. 

“The evening. Specifically the late hours, like these,” Donghyuck gestures around himself aimlessly, “I can do whatever I want, and nobody would ever know unless I told them. If I’d enjoy staring at a wall through the night, I could do so without being looked down upon. I can truly be myself when the moon is exalted high in the heavens above us.”

Mark’s eyes didn’t falter, and the corners of his mouth didn’t twitch upwards. He remained expressionless, a feature of Mark’s that Donghyuck had begun to dislike. He wanted to know what Mark thought; he wanted to see his emotions. 

“Who’s the lucky one?” Mark asked. 

Donghyuck stared at him, confused, “What do you mean?”

“Who is your father planning to marry you too, silly?”

Donghyuck sucked in a short breath. 

Mark took notice of the sudden tension in Donghyuck’s shoulders, in the tautness of his brow. 

Donghyuck scorned himself for his lack of emotional secrecy. 

“I…I’m not quite sure yet. The arrangement has been set back a few months.”

Mark leaned further into the windowsill, “And why is that?”

Donghyuck looked out the window, down at the courtyard. The stars had begun their performance in the sky many hours ago. The moon was full and bright; it illuminated Donghyuck’s room, much like the night when he first met Mark. 

“There were some…difficulties, one would say, involving the kind of character I had in mind. But, that’s not important.”

Donghyuck looked at Mark. He examined his eyes, which had never stopped sparkling like the late night’s sky, and his nose, which was still tinted from when they snuck into the foyer to sit by the fire and drink the warmed chocolate that the maids had made during the early evening. He studied the curve of his lips, and how soft and tender they appeared to the common eye, to his common eye. 

“Do you have someone waiting for you, Mark? A young lady praying for your return, perhaps?” Donghyuck inquired. 

Mark shook his head, “I’m afraid not.”

“And why is that?” Donghyuck echoed Mark. 

Neither of the two noticed how close Donghyuck had leaned in. 

Mark rested a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. The younger didn’t register the touch. 

“I’m not a man whose tastes are satisfied with corsets, or stockings, or the click of heels against the town’s pavement,” Mark slid his hand to rest instead against the nape of Donghyuck’s neck, “I prefer loose pants, and linen tunics, and the feeling of leather boots beneath my fingertips.”

Mark could feel Donghyuck’s breath against his cheek. 

He sat, waiting to hear two lone words of which carried so much desire. 

He sat, eyes flickering between the young prince’s bright eyes and full lips. 

He sat, imagining the sweet, tender touches of the prince’s lips against his own. 

He stared at the prince, waiting, wishing, dreaming. 

“Kiss me.”

At that moment, Mark’s dream had come true. 

Mark closed the gap overflowing with tension between them. He began off light, with a soft peck against the royal’s lips. He didn’t push it; he shouldn’t push it. But Donghyuck wanted more than that. He craved for a fire to ignite within his chest and burn through him slowly, tortuously. 

Donghyuck sat himself down onto Mark’s lap, enclosing Mark’s legs between his thighs. He looped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They stared into each other’s eyes briefly, wondering to themselves if they should continue or let the moment pass. 

Donghyuck concluded that a moment like that was too precious to let slip away. 

He leaned in once more and picked up from where they had left off previously. Mark licked against the seam between Donghyuck’s lips, and it broke instantly. He delved into him, exploring every stolen secret and hidden treasure that the young prince had to hide. He pulled him flush against his chest, wishing to close every gap between them that separated him from the royal. 

Mark tugged against Donghyuck’s hair, prompting his neck to expose itself to Mark’s starving eyes. Mark permitted no second to go to waste before he leaned in to litter Donghyuck’s skin with kisses and licks. 

Donghyuck’s breath stuttered as Mark began drifting lower, to his collarbones. He’d bite the tender skin then calm it with a lick, leaving Donghyuck gasping above him. 

Donghyuck rolled his hips against Mark’s own. Mark groaned at the sound of the prince’s desperate whimpers. Mark grinded up against the younger’s hips, leaving them both panting with desire. 

Donghyuck let his head fall against Mark’s; the boys’ breaths and whines and moans mixed and left the air between them humid with lust. 

“Take me to bed, Mark,” Donghyuck whispered. 

The door to Donghyuck’s bedroom was flung open, and the marshal of the royal guards followed it. 

“There he lies! Seize him, now!” The marshal shouted. 

Mark tried his best to shove Donghyuck off of his lap as gently as he could before he shoved the window open and hopped out of it. 

Donghyuck sat against his windowsill, heart racing faster than an army man’s horse. 

“Follow him! I want him dead, you hear me, dead!” The marshal ordered. 

Donghyuck’s heart stopped. 

“Dead…dead…?” Donghyuck pondered aloud, not believing the words that he had heard. 

Royal guards began to rush around him, opening windows as fast as their chilled fingers would allow. They shivered under their tough facades; Donghyuck could tell they had been searching the lands for Mark even during the snowfall. 

“No, stop, I command you to stop!” Donghyuck screamed. 

The guards came to a hesitant pause in their actions, and the marshal looked at Donghyuck with wrath in his eyes. 

“Why, did you just command _my_ army to stop, Your Royal Highness?”

Donghyuck swallowed the lump in his throat, “Yes. I don’t want him dead. Bring him to me alive.”

“But, Your Royal Highness,” the marshal spoke with scorn laced between his words, “the orders from the nobleman whose treasures he stole were to bring the thief to him dead.”

Donghyucks stood from where he sat, “I don’t give a single fuck about what your worthless nobleman requested. I, your authority, am commanding you to bring him back to _me_. And, I want him alive.” Donghyuck spat in the marshal’s face. 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness, I understand,” the guard replied, his face smeared with loathing. 

Donghyuck turned to face the royal guards, “Find Mark, no, the thief, find the thief and bring him to the dungeon. Place him in a cell then request for my arrival. I’ll handle everything from there.”

The guards stood still, paused in their movements. 

“Now!” Donghyuck roared. 

Guards rushed out of windows and doors, leaving their marshal in the dust of their footprints. 

“Get out. The maids will tend you in the foyer.” Donghyuck refused to look at him. 

The marshal stood for a mere few seconds before he took his leave and left Donghyuck’s chambers. 

Donghyuck huffed a sigh and fell back against his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his temple. 

He sat up and stared at the opened door, where a maid stood with her head down. 

“Look at me, Hana, please,” he addressed her by name. 

She glanced up, eyes wide and hands clasped in front of her abdomen. 

“Summon my father. I don’t care where, but I’d like to meet with him. We have important matters to discuss.”

Hana nodded briefly and bowed to the prince before taking off towards the King’s chambers. 

Donghyuck rested his head in his hands. 

Donghyuck left the King’s chamber with a cup of tea between his hands, heavy bags beneath his eyes, and a successfully committed purpose. Throughout his argument with his father, Donghyuck’s voice began to give out, and his heart began to give in. His father could more than sense the emotion behind each word his son spoke. 

His son had a talent for persuading people to give him what he wanted when he wanted it. 

Donghyuck chose tonight to flaunt it in front of the King. 

The royal guards had captured Mark by the time he exited the King’s chambers. A maid walked up to him the moment the door closed behind him. 

“They’ve brought the thief back, Your Royal Highness. You’ll be pleased to know that he is alive and well. He’s just a little cold, but we’ve brought a blanket to him with your considerations in mind,” she informed him. 

He forced a light smile and nodded shortly. He walked with her down to the dungeon; they descended the stone stairs in unison, and in silence as well. 

His mind began to wonder what reactions Mark could possibly have to his proposal. His stomach grew nervous and his throat tightened. 

Donghyuck didn’t spare a glance at the marshal when he handed the cell’s key to him. He patted the backs of every guard and thanked them for their dedication despite the cold weather. He promised them a warm dinner after everything was settled. 

He never took the time to invite the marshal to his soiree. 

He was led to a cell near the back, “for privacy,” as one of the guards had put it. 

Donghyuck unlocked the door without glimpsing inside. The cell door creaked open, and Donghyuck’s gaze drifted upwards. 

Mark sat on the solemn attempt of a bed, shivering beneath his blanket. Donghyuck’s ached to see him so cold when he knew his heart was all but so. 

He walked towards him slowly, scared of what Mark may have thought. Perhaps he had assumed that Donghyuck planned to execute him, or even leave him in the dungeon to die slowly, quilted beneath the cold air. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck croaked. 

The boy looked up, his eyes still glimmering with the shine of a thousand stars. Donghyuck huffed a short laugh and barely formed a grin. 

Mark reached a hand out towards Donghyuck; the young prince took it with his own. Mark stared up at him, his eyes unwilling to leave Donghyuck’s. 

For once, Donghyuck could read Mark’s expression. 

For once, Donghyuck didn’t want to know what Mark was thinking. 

Because for once, Mark was afraid. 

“Mark, there are many ways this could end. But I want you to stay. I don’t care about what these guards have deemed of you. I care about what I believe of you.”

Mark forced a quirk of his mouth. 

“I…came up with an idea. A plan. A plan that helps you get out of whatever mess you have managed to bury yourself within. But, you have to trust me, Mark. Do you trust me?”

Mark nodded, “Yes, I trust you, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck took a deep breath. He willed himself to muster up the last bit of courage that he could find within his heart. 

He intertwined his fingers with Mark’s. 

“Be my husband, Mark. Marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any interests in possibly beta reading for me every once in a while please dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/marrkies)!! i know that this is a bit much to ask of maybe the three people who actively read my works but i might as well give it a shot lmao


End file.
